


Summer Firsts

by mousapelli



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Rin steals one of Haru's firsts, and Haru has to wait more than a few years to claim one of Rin's in revenge.





	Summer Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps).

If the kiss lasted a second or an hour, Haru couldn't tell. Everything feels frozen, his heartbeat, his breath, the watermelon in his hand, Rin's lips against his. Rin's eyes are open, until he pulls away and the size of his grin closes them. He goes back to eating his watermelon like nothing weird just happened.

"What'd you do that for?" Haru asks, scrubbing at his mouth with the back of his hand. He's confused, like Rin always makes him, because boys aren't supposed to kiss boys, and even if they do, boys are definitely not supposed to maybe not mind that they did.

"Wanted to," Rin answers, mouth full watermelon. He spits a seed like he doesn't care, but he keeps sneaking glances at Haru's face. Haru's face feels too warm; they've been outside all afternoon, so maybe he's sunburnt.

Haru can't think of what to answer to that except, somewhat petulantly, "You stole my first kiss."

Rin grins even more broadly at that. "Did I? Baby. Who still has their first kiss in sixth grade?"

"Me," Haru retorts.

"Not anymore." Rin laughs, making Haru frown harder. He looks like he's won a game over Haru and Haru doesn't like that. Haru leans forward and presses his lips against Rin's cheek. It's salty from sweat, Haru's mouth still sweet from the watermelon.

"So there," Haru says. Rin stares at him, and Haru stares back. "And I get something first from you. You owe me one."

Rin takes another bite of watermelon, chewing slowly. "Like what?"

Haru shrugs. "Dunno. I won't forget, though." He holds up his pinky. Rin locks his own around it, expression serious; their skin sticks together, sticky from watermelon juice.

They compete over who can spit seeds the farthest, shoving at each other with shoulders and elbows, until it's getting dark and neither of them can see who's winning anymore.

———

"Here." Haru puts down the plate of watermelon slices next to Rin and sits down on the other side of it. Rin picks it up and slides closer so that they're hip to hip, sits the plate on his other side, and hands Haru a slice before taking one for himself. "Thanks."

"Mm-mm," Rin answers. It's peaceful between them, peaceful here sitting at the back of Haru's house together, bare feet in the grass. Rin doesn't try to fill the silence between them all the time lately. Sometimes they're quiet because their mouths are busy kissing, there's been a lot of that this summer, but other times they're quiet together just because they are, like now, and that's nice too.

Haru works a seed onto the tip of his tongue and spits it expertly, eyeing the distance. He can do better.

Rin tries beat him, fails. He rolls his eyes when Haru laughs soundlessly. "Shut it. Do you remember…" He trails off when Haru turns his head to kiss Rin's cheek, the touch lingering.

"Yes," Haru says. He licks salt off his lips, and it goes just as well with the sweetness of watermelon as it always did. "You still owe me a first."

"Mm-mm," Rin says again. He strips the last two bites of watermelon off, then sets the rind down on the plate.

His mouth against the skin of Haru's shoulder is a surprise, still a little cold from the watermelon. Haru turns his head, the tip of his nose brushing lightly against Rin's. Rin is grinning at him, sharp and predatory, and Haru shivers pleasantly.

"I got one you can collect," Rin offers. Unlike his smile, his eyes are soft. "If you want it."

"Yes," Haru says, too quickly. Rin laughs at him, so Haru kisses him to shut him up. Rin's lips are sticky from the watermelon, and Haru licks along them, chasing it. "Yeah. You promised."

"Can have the rest of them," Rin murmurs. Haru feels Rin's hand find his own, their pinkies curling around each other. "Not saving them for anything."


End file.
